Pura-pura
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [Sekuel - "Berteduh"] [Jaejoong's SIDE] [YUNJAE]/Pria berjaket cokelat itu, yang kebasahan itu, yang ikut berjejal di emperan toko. Ah, entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong begitu tertarik sekaligus kesal juga. Hm./"Tapi maaf, aku tidak tahu tentangmu."/Dasar!/Boy's Love.


"_**Pura-pura"**_

**[FICLET]**

_Staring at:_

_**Jung Yunho**__ and__** Kim Jaejoong **_

.

_**Disclaimer: **__Semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik Saya._

_**Warning: SEQUEL. **__**Boy's**__**Love**__.____AU__**. **__No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

[[**YunJae**]]

**.**

**Sekuel : "Berteduh"**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memerhatikan seisi minimarket; memantau pegawai, bahkan ikut melayani pelanggan di bagian kasir. Lelaki _bishounen_ ini nampak sibuk; bahkan lebih sibuk dari pegawainya sendiri. Namun, sesekali matanya selalu melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Jika saja ia melihat pintu karena teralihkan oleh pelanggan yang datang—itu jelas tidak masalah. Tapi Jaejoong ini selalu melihat pada pintu bahkan ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk. Hm, seperti sedang menunggu—atau mencari sesuatu, kah?

"Permisi, bisa tolong hitung belanjaanku sekarang?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget di balik meja kasirnya. Seorang pembeli remaja berseragam sekolah menengah atas berdiri tepat di depannya; menatap Jaejoong bingung sekaligus kesal juga.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, gadis itu sudah menunggu hampir tiga menit lamanya tapi Jaejoong hanya melamun. Ia harus cepat-cepat membayar sekotak susu dan permennya sebelum terlalu sore—omong-omong, di luar sudah mulai gelap.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. Segera diambilnya belanjaannya si gadis remaja, memindai barkodenya pada mesin pemindai hingga menampilkan harga yang sesuai. "Semuanya tiga ribu lima ratus Won."

Si gadis lantas menyerahkan selembar uang lima ribu Won kepada Jaejoong untuk membayar belanjaannya. Jaejoong menerima uang itu; memasukkannya ke dalam mesin kasir, mengambil untuk kembalian, dan tak lupa membungkus barang belanjaan si remaja, lalu ia berikan kepada empunya; "Silakan datang lagi." ucapnya.

Gadis itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

_Fuh_. Jaejoong menghela napas. Masih ada beberapa antrian di meja kasirnya, Jaejoong lantas mengisyaratkan kepada pegawainya yang lain untuk mengambil alih, sementara ia sendiri beranjak dari sana. Jaejoong butuh _menenangkan _ kepala.

Lelaki berambut _almond_ itu lantas beranjak keluar minimarket. Mencoba untuk menghirup udara bebas di sana, tiba-tiba saja ia malah bersin. Mengusap hidung mancungnya, Jaejoong menengadahkan kepala ke atas langit. Ah, ada awan yang menggumpal. Apakah akan turun hujan? Mungkin saja. terlebih di luar sini benar-benar terasa dingin. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam minimarket. Beberapa pegawai menatapnya bingung.

Menghela napas, Jaejoong lantas berjalan menuju deretan rak susu. Menghampiri salah seorang pegawai yang berjaga di sana; yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya.

"Kau yakin biasanya dia datang hari Rabu?" ujar Jaejoong tetibanya ia di belakang orang itu.

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tadi ia sedang fokus pada layar ponselnya, tidak menyadari kalau atasannya sudah berada di sampingnya sekarang. _"Y-ye?"_

Jaejoong menyandarkan diri pada rak di belakangnya. "Orang itu, kau bilang dia selalu datang setiap hari Rabu. Hari ini."

Yeon Rae mengerjap. "Orang... sia—ah, iya. Biasanya dia sering datang setiap hari Rabu."

"Biasanya?"

Yeon Rae mengangguk. "Rabu sore, saya mengingatnya. Dia sering membeli cemilan dan susu _low fat_ satu liter. Wajahnya sangat tampan jadi saya selalu ingat. Hihihihi..."

"Ehm." Jaejoong berdehem. "Ya sudah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja."

Yeon Rae cengengesan.

Jaejoong beranjak dari sana. Kembali ke bagian depan minimarket, kali ini ia berdiri tepat di depan kaca yang besar. Berdiri saja, menatap ke luar, ke arah jalanan. Semakin gelap sekarang. Selain karena mentari yang memang sudah hampir tergelincir di barat sana, tumpukan awan hitam di atas langit juga turut menggelapkan suasana. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan—dan benar saja. Setibanya hujan langsung datang keroyokan bahkan tidak sampai setengah menit setelah Jaejoong memikirkannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Kalau hujan begini, pasti _orang itu_ tidak akan datang, kan? 

Jaejoong memerhatikan banyak orang di luar sana yang mulai berlarian, gelabakan kesana kemari karena kehujanan. Dari mereka; ada yang cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, terburu-buru mengambil payung dari dalam tas, ada juga yang berlarian dengan tas di atas kepala.

Beberapa orang berlarian ke arah minimarket milik Jaejoong; sebagiannya masuk ke dalam, sebagiannya lagi hanya untuk berteduh di bawah kanopi depan yang cukup besar namun tidak cukup untuk menampung banyak orang itu hingga yang Jaejoong lihat adalah orang-orang yang berteduh itu saling berdesakan sekarang.

Hm, hujan kali ini turun dengan sangat deras—_dan membuat Jaejoong semakin kecewa._

Jaejoong baru akan berbalik ketika ujung matanya melirik pada seseorang yang berlari gelabakan ke arah minimarketnya—sepertinya ingin berteduh juga. Orang itu nampak terlambat karena Jaejoong bisa melihat ia tengah sibuk mengusap-usap pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Seseorang berjaket kecokelatan itu, sungguh, Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja jadi sangat tertarik untuk memerhatikannya. Sampai ujung bibirnya terangkat, Jaejoong pun segera beranjak keluar dari dalam minimarket.

_Ikut bergabung dalam rombongan orang yang berteduh di emperan toko_.

Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan untuk melewati kumpulan orang itu yang pada dasarnya memang cukup sesak. Tapi Jaejoong tetap memaksakan diri berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang kehujanan itu, sampai tangannya tak sengaja mendorong orang di depannya hingga menyebabkan orang itu terdorong keluar kanopi dan kepalanya diguyur air hujan. Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Ma-maaf!"

Jaejoong melihat lelaki itu nampak kesal mengusap kepalanya yang basah. Dan ketika lelaki itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong; "Ka—"

_Langsung membatu seketika_.

Orang itu, yang tadi tanpa sengaja terdorong oleh Jaejoong, ternyata adalah lelaki berjaket kecokelatan tadi. Yang telah menarik perhatian Jaejoong hingga menyebabkan lelaki berwajah cantik itu rela keluar dari minimarket hanya untuk ikut berjejal di kerumunan orang yang berteduh. Jaejoong terpaku—namun tetap berusaha menangkan dirinya. Menelan ludah sekali, Jaejoong kemudian angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku."

Lelaki berjaket cokelat itu hanya diam dengan kedua matanya menatap pada Jaejoong—hampir seperti tidak berkedip. Jujur saja, itu membuat Jaejoong merasa kikuk karena ditatap selekat itu. Merasa tidak nyaman, Jaejoong lantas mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah orang itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Orang itu mengerjapkan mata. Padahal Jaejoong yakin bahwa lelaki itu bisa mendengar dengan baik bahwa Jaejoong tengah berbicara padanya, taapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat kesal bahwa Jaejoong diacuhkan. Padahal, pada dasarnya Jaejoong sangat tidak menyukai ketika orang lain tidak mengindahkan ketika ia berbicara. Kesal—bercampur gugup dan gemas, Jaejoong lantas menyentuh wajah lelaki dihadapannya yang masih diam terpaku itu sampai—

"AH!"

Lelaki itu terlonjak. Bahkan sampai menyenggol orang dibelakangnya dan orang tua itu berteriak marah. Tempat ini berjejal, ingat. Emperan toko yang sempit ini terlalu kelebihan muatan untuk menampung banyak orang sekaligus.

Berkali-kali membungkukkan badan, akhirnya orang tua itu memilih mengacuhkan si pria berjaket cokelat meski masih jelas bahwa di wajah beliau yang sudah menua nampak kekesalan tiada tara—_omong-omong_, kaki beliau diinjak lelaki berjaket cokelat tadi.

Jaejoong melihat lelaki itu bergeser sedikit lebih jauh—menjauhi si Pak Tua. Mungkin tidak ingin mengambil risiko bahwa ia akan menginjak kaki beliau lagi, tapi siapa sangka satu menit kemudian lelaki itu terlonjak lagi hanya karena Jaejoong menyapanya.

"Kau ini _kagetan_, ya?"

"Ti-tidak."

Jaejoong terkekeh—lantas membungkuk sopan. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tak apa."

Jaejoong memasang senyumnya yang menawan sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong."

Lelaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong yang lembut dan dingin. "Jung Yunho."

"Aku tahu." ucap Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau terkejut lagi. Tapi aku memang sudah tahu namamu, _kok_."

"O-oh, ya? Ah, salam kenal."

"Iya." sahut Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa ekspresi lelaki dihadapannya ini nampak lucu sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi _cool_nya yang biasa Jaejoong lihat saat lelaki itu berbelanja di minimarketnya. "Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut kalau Jaejoong-_ssi_—"

"Panggil Jaejoong saja."

Yunho membeo. "Ah, iya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sudah tahu namaku lebih dulu."

Jaejoong tersenyum—ingin sekali rasanya tertawa bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini sangat lucu dengan sikap pura-puranya itu. Tapi Jaejoong masih tahu sopan santun untuk tidak bersikap demikian. _So_, ia akan berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu juga.

"Kau sering berbelanja di minimarket ini, bukan? Pegawai yang lain juga sudah tahu siapa namamu."

Refleks, Yunho memutar tubuh. Memerhatikan dibelakangnya bahwa apa yang lelaki bernama Jaejoong katakan tadi adalah benar; ini minimarket langganannya. Ia sering membeli camilan disini. Lelaki bermarga Jung lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Ah, iya, aku sering membeli disini."

"Nah, benar 'kan."

Jaejoong terus memerhatikan ekspresi Yunho. Menebak-nebak apakah lelaki bermaga Jung itu akan tetap berpura-pura, atau memilih jujur kemudian.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak tahu tentangmu."—_memilih berpura-pura ternyata._

Jaejoong mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Tak masalah. Aku memang jarang ada di minimarket. Hanya sesekali jika memang perlu untuk melihat pegawaiku."

"Kau pemiliknya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Yunho mengangguk beberapa kali. Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ini menarik, gumamnya dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa waktu ke depannya, keduanya nampak terlibat percakapan yang menyenangkan. Meski baru pertama kali ini saling berbicara satu sama lain, tapi rasanya seperti sedang bercakap dengan teman yang sudah lama tak dijumpai. Sampai keduanya tidak menyadari, bahwasanya hujan sudah mulai berhenti; tinggal menyisakan rintiknya yang tidak seberapa, sebentar lagi pasti akan reda.

"Hujannya sudah reda."

Keduanya menoleh pada jalan raya, ya, benar. Hujan memang sudah reda. Menyisakan genangan air di beberapa bagian jalan yang tidak rata. Selebihnya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang berjatuhan dari langit. Bahkan keduanya baru menyadari bahwa beberapa orang, termasuk Pak Tua tadi sudah masing-masingnya berjalan meninggalkan emperan toko. Ah, saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku akan pulang." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Keduanya beranjak dari dinding tempat mereka menyandar selama berpuluh menit lalu. Yunho mengambil arah ke kanan, sementara Jaejoong mengambil arah kiri. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling melambaikan tangan sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa meter berjalan, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berujar;

"Yunho! Lain kali jangan bohong, ya!"

Setelahnya, langsung berbalik secepat mungkin bahkan sebelum Yunho sempat melihatnya. Jaejoong hilang di balik kerumunan pejalan kaki lainnya. Menyembunyikan dirinya di samping tembok yang Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya. Jaejoong menyandarkan dirinya di sana. Sambil terus berusaha menenangkan jantungnya—_sial!_ Ini tidak berhenti berdebar.

Beberapa menit, Jaejoong lantas mengulurkan kepalanya, mengintip dari balik tembok. Mencuri pandang demi meyakinkan diri bahwa lelaki bermarga Jung itu sudah pergi—Yunho sudah tidak terlihat. Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Setelahnya, ia pun beranjak dari balik tembok. Berjalan dengan santai sembari kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana bahannya. Kembali masuk ke dalam minimarket.

Tadi itu benar-benar gila! Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak berseru demikian pada Yunho. Rasanya gemas sekali karena lelaki Jung itu justru memilih berpura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya, padahal Jaejoong tahu betul bahwa Yunho sering memerhatikan—bahkan mencuri pandang padanya—saat berbelanja di minimarket.

Padahal Jaejoong sudah berbaik hati untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu—bahkan rela ikut berjejal di bawah kanopi, tapi yang ia dapati adalah Yunho memilih berpura-pura seperti itu. Dasar menyebalkan!

Tapi Jaejoong senang bahwa dirinya sudah bisa berbicara dengan Yunho secara langsung. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki bermarga Kim itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan.

'_Ini... menarik.'_

.

.

.

[_fin_]

...

.

_Sign,_

**Zhie Hikaru**


End file.
